Wo Ai Ni, Shouka
by Ri Aikyo
Summary: This is a Mitsukake story, just before he gives his life force to save everyone. This is my first finished FY story, so please be kind. Arigatou!


Wo Ai Ni, Shouka  
  
Pain seared through his chest like an uncontrolled wildfire, but he had to keep going. He was their only chance of survival, even if he didn't have his powers anymore. Mitsukake had so many wounded people around him, he wasn't sure he would live long enough to be able to help all of them, before he himself died. However, he didn't know the meaning of the word stop. This was what he was born to do, for Suzaku had blessed him with the powers to heal, which coincided with his personality perfectly. He hated seeing people hurt or sick and he would always do his best to aid them. Now however, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. The healer knew that he didn't have much longer to live, no thanks to Nakago. Still, he had to press on. He took a short break to regain what little strength he had left, then moved onto the next patient. Mitsukake only hoped that Chichiri would return soon with the herbs and plants he had sent him to get, for he was nearly out of medicines.  
  
When he reached his next patient, it felt as if someone had slapped him hard across his face. It was a little boy, a few years younger than Chiriko had been. He had a gaping wound in his stomach, which was bleeding profusely. His helpers had placed many rags and cloths over the injury, but it did little use. Anger began to rise in him, and felt his fist start to ball. 'A child! They are all just children! Innocent chil…….'  
  
"He was protecting our imouto-san, when the soldiers came. They stabbed him mercilessly, before my father and I could get there in time to prevent it. We did get rid of them though and imouto-san is fine, thanks to him," his older brother said, tears welling in his eyes, as he told Mitsukake how it had happened. The healer swallowed hard, then looked to the boy that seemed to be about Tasuki's age,  
  
"I will try my best, demo I don't know if he will make it." The younger man nodded sadly, as he held his little brother's hand tightly. Mitsukake then went to work, despite the fact that his own wound needed tending to. He chewed at his bottom lip as he cleaned and dressed the child's wound; this was going to be a touch and go case. After he was finished, Mitsukake looked to the boy's brother,  
  
"I will need you to watch him closely for the next few minutes, and let me know immediately if he gets any worse."  
  
"Yes doctor," he said, then helped Mitsukake to his feet, so he could move on to the next victim. As he finished up with her, he heard Chichiri's return. Good, he was back just in time. He'd finish up with a few more patients, then make some fresh medicines. By the time the mage got to him, he could tell he was upset. He didn't want Mitsukake moving around, for fear that he would die, and he kept insisting that he let him do the rest. Finally the healer had enough and sat back on his heels.  
  
"I'm a doctor. I can't just ignore wounded people."  
  
"But…!"  
  
"Everyone is important. It's a doctor's duty to save everyone he can!" That's when he heard it.  
  
"Shouka! Shouka! Shouka, please hang on!" the desperate cries of a scared mother hit Mitsukake's ears. Immediately, he was on his feet, moving toward the couple who was now kneeling in front of him, trying to keep their baby alive.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asks, also kneeling down. The mother looked to Mitsukake, terror shining in her eyes,  
  
"It's our daughter. She suddenly started having trouble breathing!" As if to prove her mother's words, the baby begins struggling for air. The healer then becomes enraged,  
  
"Dammit… I have no medicines…!"  
  
"Doctor, please…!" the mother pleads, the pain so deep in her words. Mitsukake then reaches into his pocket and pulls out the jar he's gotten so accustomed to using,  
  
"I'll give her this holy water," he tells the mother, to calm her. However, it doesn't ease his nerves one bit. 'I may not have the power to heal anymore…' He looks to Shouka, memories clawing at his heart. 'And maybe the holy water is useless, too. But if I give her all of my life force, then…' Chichiri then stops his thoughts,  
  
"What are you saying Mitsukake?" he places his hands on his friends shoulders. Mitsukake sits and gives into Chichiri's lecture he knows is coming. Just as he thought, the mage continues, "Our powers are gone! And even if we had them you couldn't use that in your condition…!" The healer takes this opportunity to rebut,  
  
"The Genbu…Seven…" he closes his eyes in remembrance, then proceeds with what he's saying, "Do you remember those two warriors of the Genbu Seven? Even after destroying their bodies…they were able to release such power." Chichiri can't believe what he's hearing,  
  
"But that's insane!" Tama-chan places a paw on his master's leg and mews in worry. "Leave this to me! Get some rest. And don't even think about doing that!" The mage begins to shake all over at the thought of Mitsukake dying. The bond between healer and magician was strong, and he didn't want to lose his friend….again. However, more painful memories had entered Mitsukake's mind, and brought tears to his eyes,  
  
"Nuriko and Chiriko…I wasn't able to save them…!" The mage interjects at this statement, becoming more and more scared,  
  
"That's not true! None of us could have!" Mitsukake is not listening however and begins to release his life force. By this point Chichiri is crying openly and grabs his friend in a tight hug,  
  
"It was nobody's fault! Stop this Mitsukake!" The healer was surprised at such an outburst of emotion from the man, who was always trying to cheer others up. He placed his arms around Chichiri, but didn't stop. His mind was made up. Shouka…Will you give me your strength…? Mitsukake felt such warmth fill his entire body and heard a voice say,  
  
"She already has. The baby Shouka, whom you are giving your life to save, is your beloved you lost over a year ago. She came back to you, and this time, you were able to save her. You have done well, Myou Juan." The healer smiled at Suzkaku's words, somehow he already knew that and he began giving his life force faster. Chichiri was sobbing now as he held onto the healer,  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! Mitsukake!" Although, his tears were too late, Mitsukake gave the last of his life force and fell out of his friend's arms. He had saved her! That was all that mattered. She was going to get to live this time. Praise Suzaku, she was going to live!  
  
~*Owari*~ 


End file.
